


You Walk Around With My Heart On Your Sleeve

by FolleseGaskarth



Series: Foolish, Young, and In Love [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, handjobs, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting Sei into the swim club, Sosuke realizes he actually has to talk to the boy he has a crush on. </p><p>[Part 2 of the Rin/Noiz fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Walk Around With My Heart On Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this. I can't believe that my fic that was supposed to be about Rin biting Noiz's dick turned into something more. But, by popular request, I have added a chapter for Sei/Sosuke. And yes, I do plan on updating with what's happening to Noiz and Rin sometime in the future. 
> 
> If you didn't read part one, this might not make too much sense (though, arguably, you can read this as a standalone). But I would love it if you also read part one and left your feedback. 
> 
> Thank you! And enjoy the addition ^-^

"You're lying to me," Sosuke flat out accused Rin. The two were getting out of the showers after practice. Rin had just regaled how his meet-up with Noiz had gone after school the day before. "There is no way you rode metal-face's dick."

"Sou, seriously stop calling him that. He's my boyfriend now, y'know, not just some random fuck."

"That's the even more insane part! Not only did you fuck him but now you're dating him?!"

"What? Do you really not approve?" Sosuke stuttered as he didn't mean to insult his childhood friend. 

"N-no, no that's not it! It's just that... I don't know, I didn't think you'd actually end up with him."

"You gonna go off again about how he's not my type?" Rin teased. Sosuke sucked his teeth. 

"Tch, shut up. I mean, just... Have you seen the kid? He doesn't look like he'd date anyone. Fuck 'em, yeah, but probably leave 'em dead in a alleyway or something..." He trailed off. 

"Are you jealous, Sosuke?" Sosuke rolled his eyes. 

"I am not jealous, Rin. I'm actually really happy for you. I just still can't believe it." 

"Well, I could go into detail if you wanna. Y'know, just so you can see that this is shit I can't make up." Rin smirked. 

"Ugh, fucking gross. I don't wanna know what your dicks did with each other." 

"Oh," Rin continued. "So you know he does this one thing, with his fingers-"

"No!" Sosuke all but screamed as he put his hands over his ears, walking away and 'la-la-la-ing' to himself to block out Rin's perverted words. 

~~~~~

The next day at practice, as Sosuke watched Rin and Noiz, flirting away in that corner of the bench, no doubt, he looked over at Sei, who was kicking his feet back and forth in the water, and couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. He was supposed to train the boy but he still hadn't said more than about five words to him in total. As big and assertive as he was, it was hard for him to admit to anyone that he was actually kind of shy about talking to Sei, regardless of the fact that the black-haired boy gave him this heart-warming smile every time their eyes met; in fact, that only served to make Sosuke more nervous. Every day he told himself that this would be the day he'd talk to Sei. But he always got through practice without saying a word to him. Looks like today was the destined day, however, because as Sosuke looked back up from the floor, he saw Sei walking over to the bench, and more importantly, over to him. 

"You're wasting my time, you know." Sei teased with a slight giggle as he sat next to Sosuke. 

"Huh?" The buff boy responded. 

_"Oh, great going, Sosuke,"_ He thought to himself. _"Now he's gonna think you're a jerk and an idiot."_

"You said you'd teach me how to swim but all you ever do is just stare at me,"

_"Oh, so he has noticed."_

"Are you just really shy?" 

"What?" Sosuke responded, snapping out of this thoughts. "No, I just..."

_"Think you're beautiful."_

"Yeah, actually." He said, rethinking his options. He didn't have another excuse.

"Really?" Sosuke peaked over at his conversational partner and nearly fainted from how cute Sei looked with that slight glimmer of interest in his eyes. "You don't seem all that shy to me."

"I just-uh... Gotta get to know the person before I open up to them." Sosuke was actually pretty open with people. Everything he was saying was completely bullshit, just because he couldn't let Sei know he liked him. 

"Well, you'll never get to know me if you just sit here all the time. Come teach me to swim or something. Besides, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Sosuke nearly blushed and looked away. "And you made a promise. So come on." Sei stood up and motioned for Sosuke to follow, walking towards the pool once he saw that Sosuke had gotten up. 

The two spent the rest of practice together in the water. What started off as awkward and hesitant ended with splashes, laughter, and light touches at each other. Sosuke had even gotten Sei to hold his breath underwater for a little over thirty seconds. The time it took Sou to train him to do that (nearly the whole practice) and the patience he had to have was all worth it at the end when Sei bounced up from the water with his smile beaming from cheek to cheek as he celebrated his accomplishments; he was too cute for his own good, in Sosuke's opinion. 

When practice was over, Sosuke jumped out first, lending a hand to Sei to help him get out of the pool; it was a simple excuse to get to touch him again because the slight presses of his fingers against his chest, stomach, back, and neck while training Sei was not enough for Sosuke. He wanted to truly feel the lithe boy in his grip, wanted to pull him to him, to feel Sei, not just touching his arm, but gripping it during a passionate ni-

"Sosuke?" Sei called out when he noticed he was just staring at him. Sou was snapped out of his thoughts once again. 

"Uh, sorry. I got lost in thought." 

"It's okay," Sei responded as he made his way over to the showers with Sosuke. "What were you thinking about?" 

"Eh?" Sosuke asked out of shock. "Uhm, nothing. Just schoolwork and stuff."

 _"Nice save."_ He told himself sarcastically. 

"Oh." Sei sounded almost disappointed and Sosuke did not fail to pick this up. He did, however, fail to say anything about it. 

They parted ways as Sosuke entered a shower and Sei entered the one next to him. He automatically ran the water cold, trying to calm himself down and forget about his earlier thoughts. As he relaxed and ran the water a bit warmer, he heard Sei speak up, his voice sounding closer than just the shower one over. 

"Hey, Sou?" He asked. 

"Hmm?" Sosuke responded. 

"I left my soap at home, mind if I borrow yours?" 

"Sure." He was just about ready to grab the bar when he heard his shower curtain opening and stilled. Sei was in the shower with him, he could feel his heat against his back, now see his dark hair next to his shoulder, and, fuck. Was that his dick against Sosuke's hip? No wonder he had sounded so close, he had been outside his shower during that conversation. 

"Thanks." Sei said in his normal, bubbly voice, but as Sosuke looked over at him, he noticed that there was a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. 

Had Sei done that on purpose or was he really that innocent? Sosuke didn't know but one thing was for certain: it was hot as hell. He surely couldn't help himself now and quickly grabbed his cock the second Sei left his shower with his soap, stroking himself to climax within moments, still remembering the other teen's hot breath against his shoulder and neck when he whispered his word of appreciation. He muffled his grunts and groans against the back of his hand, breathing heavily with his forehead against the wall as he watched the thick, white liquid go down the drain. 

_"Goddamn it."_

He left the shower shortly after Sei returned his soap to him, which nearly resulted in another go for Sosuke as Sei pressed into his back again and said another 'thanks'. He washed up quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he stepped outside, he was met with a glorious view of Sei's bare ass as Sei was squatting, rummaging through his bag for something. 

_"Today is really testing my fucking self-control."_

"Uh, Sei?" He questioned, not looking directly at the boy and instead opting to stare at a spot on the ceiling lest his eyes wander. "Wh-what are you doing?" 

"Oh," He responded in his naturally happy tone of voice. "I'm just looking for my clothes. I could've sworn they were in he- Oh, there they are are!" He exclaims, and Sosuke looks down at him and notices that Sei is walking towards him, his bag of clothing next to Sosuke foot, between their two showers. 

Sosuke willed himself not to look down at Sei's naked body, knowing he'd literally pounce on him if he saw that wonderfully lithe, precious, amazing body completely bare. He does, however, catch Sei's little smile and he notices that, once again, there's that mischievous glimmer in them. As Sei walks away, he allows himself a short glance of his bare ass once more before grabbing his own bag and leaving to a changing room. 

He thinks he’s just rid himself of all torture for the day when he meets up with Rin again in the changing rooms. Of course Rin would pick up on his slightly odd behavior. Of course Rin noticed that Sei and his best friend were actually interacting today. Of course Rin would continue to pester Sosuke all the way home. 

They had just made it past the school doors and outside when a voice called out for ‘Captain Matsuoka’. Sosuke didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was Sei. He’d heard enough of that voice today and it certainly wouldn’t be leaving his mind for a long time. They slowed to a stop, Sei catching up to them.

“So, we have practice again tomorrow, right?” He asked Rin. Sosuke quirked an eyebrow; Sei knew they had practice every day unless it was stated to be cancelled. 

“Uh, yeah.” Rin responded, also picking up on the fact that Sei was asking an out-of-the-ordinary question. 

“Good,” Sei responds and then turns to Sosuke. “So you’ll train me again tomorrow, right?” Sosuke has to will himself not to blush as Sei’s face almost implies different actions. 

“Yeah.” He breathes out weakly. Sei giggles and lightly brushes Sou’s arm with his hand before walking away but not before giving Sosuke a little wink. 

“Did you guys fuck in the showers?” Rin asks after Sei is far away enough. Sosuke blushes deeply and sputters. 

“No!” It’s all he can say as he faces away from Rin. 

“I dunno, he just seems very touchy-feely with you. And you seem like you’re hiding something from me.”

“I’m not! I didn’t do anything with him!”

“I’m not saying you had sex with him. But something happened?” At that point, Sosuke nearly saddened. He really was so flustered around Sei, you’d think something more than a few touches and glances happened. They hadn’t kissed, said anything particularly suggestive to each other, even. He was reduced to a mess just because Sei was Sei. And okay, maybe being in a shower naked with your crush for a few seconds could mentally destroy you but he still didn’t know if Sei had done it on purpose. Yet those little glances and smirks and even the wink just now! Sei was going to be the death of him…

~~~~~

Another night passed and before Sosuke knew it, his feet were dragging him to practice. Usually, a shark-toothed, red-head would be next to him but Sou had let him go to spend some time with his boyfriend. He walked into the changing rooms, his thoughts engrossing him so deeply he didn’t notice that he had chosen to stand next to Sei. 

“Hello, senpai.” Sei nearly flirted. 

“Sei, we’re in the same year.” Sosuke responded, looking at the boy, which may have been a mistake because he was thrown under his spell again after not having seen him for a full day.

“I know, Sosuke,” His name sounded better than redemption on his lips. “But you’re still like a senpai to me.”

“Just ‘Sosuke’ is fine.” He offered with a small smile. Sei giggled back and Sosuke really wished he would stop doing that because he reached levels of cuteness that should be illegal when he did. 

“Sosuke?” Sei called out when he realized Sou just kept staring at him. 

“Hmm?” Sosuke came back to reality and tried his best to pretend he never left. 

“You’re doing the thing again.” 

“What thing?” He said, suddenly defensive as he realized Sei was getting really good at reading him.

“The thing where you stare at me and drift off.” He said, voice soft. 

“N-No, I wasn’t.” He tried to finish his sentence with strength, hoping Sei wouldn’t catch his stutter in the beginning but that was a lost cause; of course Sei caught it. 

“You’re a really bad liar, Sou,” Goddamn, the nickname was even worse than his full name. “C’mon, what were you thinking about this time? And don’t say schoolwork because I know that’s a lie.” 

_“Fuck.”_

“Just… today’s training regimen. I was wondering what we’d do today.” Sei smiled and let out a small sarcastic noise of approval. 

“Sure. Okay.” He said with a teasing smirk. 

“So you don’t believe me?” Sou asked with a smile. Despite nearly being caught in a corner, he couldn’t help but tease back and let the light conversation continue. 

“Hmm… nope.” 

“Oh? And how come?”

“Because I’m not an idiot, Sosuke. I can tell when someone’s interested in me.” Sosuke’s smile faded. 

“What?” He dumbly responded. Sei chuckled. 

“The way you look at me, the way you act. It’s pretty obvious, Sosuke. You’re not the first to like me. In fact you’re far from it. I’ve picked up on it over the years, so I can tell. You like me, don’t you, Sosuke?” Sosuke blushed and looked away, not being able to think of some insane lie. Sei had him pinned down and he knew he couldn’t lie to him. And on top of it, it only made him feel worse that Sei had other admirers. Maybe Sei had fallen for one of them instead. Maybe Sei had a boyfriend. Maybe Sei didn’t even like boys. Oh God, what if he was straight and taken. What if- “It’s okay, Sou,” Sei took him out of his daze for probably the millionth time. “I like you, too.” And with that, Sei leaned up and gave Sosuke a light peck on the lips. 

He was close to pulling away when Sosuke grabbed him by the face and kept him close. There was no way he was going to end such a lengthy longing with such a short kiss. Sei giggled against his lips after a while and pulled back. 

“Sosuke,” He whined and Sosuke almost took him then and there; that boy’s voice was a sin. “Don’t forget that this is a public changing room. Someone could walk in.”

“Oh.” Sosuke said, putting some distance between them. He knew Sei only said it for their safety; he could tell neither of them wanted to pull away. Sei caught onto his saddened look, however. He leaned in again and spoke softly. 

“Well, my grandma’s gonna be out at some convention or something this weekend. I could always kick Aoba out. Send him to Clear’s or something. You could spend a night or two. How’s that sound?” He places a chaste kiss to Sosuke’s lips after making sure there’s no one around. Sosuke nearly purrs, a deep sound in his throat.

“I dunno if I can wait that long. What about my place, after school? My parents work late and I don’t have siblings.” Sei smiled and wrapped his arms around Sosuke’s neck. 

“Sounds perfect. As long as you promise to stay the weekend still.” 

“How could I say no to that?” 

Sei giggles and they kiss once more before pulling away to make it to practice before Rin comes looking for them, though Sosuke assumes he’s probably too busy with Noiz to notice if anyone even showed up to practice. The two quickly jump into the pool, Sosuke going straightaway to teach Sei new strokes even if he can’t really propel himself forward with them just yet. They both don’t care much for what happens during practice and are literally buzzing with energy and anticipation by the time they're allowed to go. 

Sosuke grabs Sei’s hand on the way out from the changing rooms and shoots Rin a ‘goodbye’ not having to explain why he’s not walking home with him that day as his fingers are laced between Sei’s. Rin shoots him a suggestive smirk that Sei misses and Sou rolls his eyes. 

_“Asshole.”_ He mouths at Rin.

 _“Love you too.”_ He mouths back. 

On the walk home, Sosuke imagines that Rin felt similarly when he was being dragged to Noiz’s house. He was full of excitement and anticipation for whatever they ended up doing but he was also anxious. Was his room clean enough. Would Sei like his house? What if Sei was secretly a rich kid? What if he thought Sosuke’s two-story house was too small for his likes? What if he left Sosuke because of that?

“Stop it.” Sei spoke. 

“Huh? Stop what?” 

“I’m really good at reading people. You’re worried. Don’t be.”

“How did you-”

“You’re also squeezing my hand really tightly.” He giggled. 

“Fuck, sorry.” Sosuke pulls his hand away quickly, blushing. Sei grabs his hand again and leans up to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“It’s fine. Just stop worrying. I’ve waited for this for a while. I’m not gonna leave you or anything.” It was like Sei could read his mind. 

“Wait. You’ve wanted this for a while?” Sei nodded. 

“I’m not as obvious with it but ever since the first day at practice, I thought you were really cute and sweet and nice. And hot.” He adds the last part in a soft voice but Sosuke catches it anyways. 

“What was that last part?” He teases as he opens the door to his home. Sei is dragged inside and quickly wraps his arms around Sosuke’s shoulders to kiss him. 

“I said that I think you’re hot.” He repeats, kissing Sosuke over and over again. Sosuke grabs him by the ass, lifting him up as Sei wraps his legs around his waist. 

Sosuke carefully walks with Sei, carrying him up the stairs and to the bedroom which takes a while because when Sei’s tongue dips out to lick at Sosuke’s bottom lip, he forgets every bodily movement he’s able to make and only focuses on kissing back the little incubus in his hands. When they finally make it to his room, Sosuke tosses Sei down on the bed, the smaller boy propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Sosuke quickly rips his shirt off his body and toss it aside. Sei whines at the sight in front of him. He makes grabby-hands in a way that could only suit a boy like Sei. Sosuke quickly complies and all but pounces on the boy. He works quickly to unbutton Sei’s button-up and toss it aside, leaving kisses all over his chest once it’s bare. Sei whines and pants, holding onto Sosuke’s head as the brunet whispers words of praise along his skin. 

“So cute, so beautiful. Sound so good…” Sosuke babbles as Sei writhes beneath him. 

He kisses along his collarbones, sucking spots on random parts of his chest, paying extra attention to Sei’s perky, little nipples that have him tossing his head back in breaking moans. When his tongue is working with one, his finger works with the other, leaving Sei to thrust up against Sosuke’s stomach. He traces kisses down to his hip bones, licking at his slight v-line and making sure not to leave a single area of his torso unkissed. 

He reaches Sei’s pants, already tented much like his own and looks up and Sei to make sure he’s allowed this privilege. Sei nods and Sosuke quickly unbuttons them and pulls them down, his eyes never leaving the bumped black cotton in front of him. He doesn’t even pull them down, too eager to get his mouth on Sei and coax new sounds out of him. He sucks through the cotton, feeling Sei’s erection twitching beneath his tongue as the smaller boy lets out a high-pitched moan, his hand going quickly to cover his mouth. Sosuke reaches up and drags his hand away from his mouth as Sei looks down at him.

“Let me hear you.” He asks of him before giving a particularly hard suck at his underwear. Sei tosses his head back and moans loudly, Sosuke revels in the way it bounces off the wall, happy no one is home; only he gets to hear Sei like this. 

“P-please, Sou. Stop teasing.” He nearly begs in that whiny voice. 

Sosuke pulls his underwear down slightly, leaving the band around his balls and quickly takes Sei’s entire cock into his mouth. It’s bigger than he expected for a boy Sei’s size but he should’ve figured as much after seeing him in a speedo. He still has no problem taking it to the hilt, willing his gag reflex to calm the fuck down as he bobs slowly along his shaft. Sei is a writhing and panting mess beneath him and Sosuke has to use his hands to keep the boy pinned down. 

“S-sorry,” Sei apologizes when he realized Sosuke has to hold him to keep him down. “I-It just feels… so good!” He breaks off in a moan. 

Sosuke begins to let up, leaving his tongue at just the slit and licking quickly with little curls of his tongue, teasing what seems to be such a sensitive area for Sei. He laps up the beads of precum forming as Sei begins to whine and moan louder and quicker, his chest practically heaving. Sosuke pulls off, noticing he’s too close and doesn’t want this to end so soon.

As Sei whines at the feeling of loss and eventually tried to catch his breath again, Sosuke leans back on his knees, shifting to remove his pants and underwear. Sei purrs in his throat, a deep, soft sound as he catches sight of Sosuke’s massive erection, practically pressed up against his stomach. He sits up, also getting on his knees and gripping both of their erections in his hand as he goes to kiss Sosuke again. The bigger man turns the two of them around and leans back, leaving Sei on top of him, still massaging both of their erections. When Sosuke goes to tease at his asshole, Sei takes his arm and pulls it away. He breaks their kiss to whisper against his lips,

“D-do we have to?” Sosuke blushes, realizing this must be Sei’s first time. 

“You mean you’ve never…?” Sei shakes his head. “Oh. But… your admirers.”

“I never said I slept with any of them.” Sosuke brought his hand up to card through his hard. 

“So, I’d be your first?” Sei nods. 

“B-but… does it have to be right now?” 

“Of course not,” He says, kissing at Sei’s neck, trailing down to his collarbone as he sits up, causing Sei to end up sitting in his lap. “We can do whatever you want. Anything for you, I’ll wait forever for you, princess,” Sei tenses up and Sosuke leans back, noticing. “I’m sorry. Was that too feminine for you?” 

“N-No!” Sei quickly responds. “I-I liked it. I just… no one’s ever said something like that to me.” Sosuke’s heart swells with affection as Sei looks away from him, down at the comforter and blushes. 

“Well, then I’ll tell you every day if you want me to. You are a princess, wonderful royalty. You’re precious, Sei.”

“Sou,” Sei whined. “Stop it.” He says, giggling and hiding his face in the crook of Sosuke’s neck, no doubt blushing away. 

“So cute,” Sosuke breathes out, trailing his hands down to Sei’s thighs and rubbing them. Sei shivers at the touch. “So what do you wanna do instead?” Sosuke asks softly, keeping his hands where they are to suggest they could continue in another way or abandon the idea altogether and go do something else. 

“J-Just finish me off. However you want,” Sei asks shyly. Sosuke smiles and shifts his head for a kiss, wrapping his hand around both of their erections, the reaction automatic in Sei as he moans against Sosuke’s lips and begins to thrust into the tight tunnel of Sosuke’s fingers. “So good… Your hand feels… so good.” He whines in this breathy way against Sosuke’s neck and it only takes one swipe over the tip of his dick for Sosuke to lose himself, coming over their dicks, some of it landing on their chests which are pressed quite close together. 

“Fuck.” Sosuke mutters quietly as he feels Sei stiffen, his climax hitting as an adjacent to Sou’s. Sei rides his out, thrusting into Sosuke’s hand and whining nonsense into Sosuke’s ear who just strokes him through the whole thing.

Sosuke cleans up a tired Sei whose eyes are already closing, his breathing softening as he lays on his bed, looking like an angel. As Sosuke comes back to the bed after tossing out the tissue, he stops, not wanting to disturb Sei who looks so peaceful in his half-asleep state. Sosuke watches the porcelain-pale figure on his side, his vibrant, violet eyes covered by his eyelids, his mouth half open as he breathes softly, one leg over the other as he drifts off to sleep in all his naked glory. His skin is unmarked and smooth and Sosuke finds wonder in it. He finds himself unable to move, staring at Sei’s figure as if it held all the answers in the universe.

Suddenly, Sei’s head lifts up, his eyes quickly roving over Sosuke’s tanned skin before smiling. Sosuke blushes softly, feeling a little self-conscious before Sei speaks. 

“You gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?” He pats the empty space next to the bed. Sosuke chuckles and curls up next to him, entangling their legs. He kisses Sei softly who kisses back like they have all the time in the world, like he doesn’t ever wanna let go of his lips. Sosuke completely understands the feeling. “So, that was great and all,” Sei begins softly against Sosuke’s lips. “But do you think maybe I could suck you off next time?” He looks away blushing and Sei kisses him, laughing against his lips at his cuteness. 

“You can do anything you want, princess. So there’s a guaranteed next time, then?” 

“Of course, aren’t we boyfriends now?” He asks with a shy smile. Sosuke can’t help but reciprocate the action. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” 

The next day, after practice, as Sosuke’s taking a shower, he hears a soft voice on the other side of the curtain. 

“Sosuke? I think I left my soap at home again.” He peeks his head out from the curtain and stares at what he knows is Sei who’s standing there, biting his lip to suppress a smile and holding his hands over his crotch unnecessarily. Sosuke chuckles and reaches out to grab Sei’s arm and pull him into the shower. 

“Come here.” He says before kissing him softly under the warm water.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my writing swayed from the original course. Tbh, I don't even know if I had an original course. I just kinda came up with this randomly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what else you'd like to see! I might be able to do something. 
> 
> If you ever wanna talk Free! or DMMD with me, you can find me on Tumblr as [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com)


End file.
